chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Two: Crippling Home
Loon's POV We instantly rush downstairs to see what happened. OH. MY. GOD. Broken beer bottles.. Mom's lying on the floor, covered in scratches, and some blood. "Screw..you..Luke.." I cautiously approach her. "Want some help?" She slaps the air. "I don't need YOUR help Loon! You're weak and useless!" That stung. "Thanks for that.." I mumble. {GIGGLE} "You're welcome!" I was being sarcastic.. {CRASH!} What the--?! ANOTHER broken beer bottle.. {BOOM} !!!!!!! Were those..GUNSHOTS?! {BOOM} STOP DOING THAT!! Loomi hides behind me. "EEEEEEEEK! I'm scared.." Poor thing.. I glare at Dad. "YOU'RE SCARING LOOMI!" He rolls his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up. If she's so sensitive, take her upstairs." Uh, Loomi has the RIGHT to stay down here. She turns pale. "I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I rub her back. "It's okay sis. It'll all be over soon.." {BOOM} {BOOM} {BOOM} Dad drops his gun. "Welp, you live today Nora. But perhaps tomorrow I'll get LUCKY this time!" Mom stands up, brushes the dust off her dress, and walks outside. "I'm going for a walk. Hopefully I'll--or you'll die tonight." Loomi and I exchange glances. Wait.."you live today"?! "I'll get LUCKY this time!"?! 'That can only mean ONE THING: Is Dad..trying to KILL Mom?!?! ----------------------------------------------- {LIGHTNING FLASHES} Dinner was awful. All Dad did was glare at me the ENTIRE time. And poor Loomi--'' ''She must be TRAUMATIZED after what happened earlier.. It's my fault.. I should have protected her.. Maybe I'm just a--'' {BANGING!} "OPEN UP LOON! IT'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER, LOOMI!" ''I'm still half-asleep.. {DOOR OPENS} "Hi lil' sis! What do you need?" {SNIFFLE} "I'm scared..of the thunder.." {THUNDER RUMBLES} Loomi hugs me tightly. "WAAAAHHHH.." I hold her close. "Shhh..it's okay sis. Don't be scared. Your older brother will protect you." She smiles in the dark. "Thanks big bro..I'm glad you're here--" {FLASHES} Her smile fades away. "--sniffle-- Mom and Dad said I'm a coward for being scared of thunderstorms.." Who ISN'T afraid of thunderstorms? Loomi tugs on my arm. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight..please?" I nod. "Of course you can." She squeezes me even tighter. "Oh thank you thank you thank you big brother! You're the best.." No I'm not..I'm average. "No problem sis..I love you." {GIGGLE} "I love you too Loon." {RUMBLING} ?!?!?!?! "AHHHHHH! THUNDER!" {SMACK} Loomi hits her head on the side of the wall. {SNIFFLE} "WAAAAAAAAHH!!" Oh boy.. I rush over to her. "You okay Loomi? That hit seemed pretty hard." {FLICKER} Oh shit..there's BLOOD! I search for a box of Band-Aids, a bottle of water, and some bandages. "Found it!" {SPLAT!} {WRAPPING} "All better!" She smiles again. "Thanks big bro for--ughh..my head hurts.." Well DUH! {RUMMAGING} "Here's an ice pack." {PLOP} "Thanks big brother..for everything.." I readjust my hoodie. "It's nothing sis. It's a big brother's job: taking care of his little sister." Loomi pats her ice pack, and smirks. "Big brother? Can I ask you something?" "Anything." Her eyes falls on the window, covered in water from the storm. "Are you..afraid of thunderstorms?" Kind of..?? What's the point of lying to her? My face turns bright red. "A-A little.." {GIGGLE} "Big brother's BLUSHING! He's BLUSHING!" Loomi sings. Uggh.. "Don't laugh sis! You're scared too--" {FLASHES..} {YAWN} "Feeling sleepy?" She rubs her eyes. "Yeah.." We both climb into bed. {RUSTLE} "Now Loomi, don't take off that pack until your head's feeling better, okay?!" She nods, tugging at her light pink hoodie with cat ears. It's usually very cold during thunderstorms, so Mom said it would be a good idea if we sleep in these things. Wait..where's Mom? She was taking a walk..but she hasn't come back yet.. Oh no.. Loomi tilts her head. "You okay big bro?!" Maybe I'm just thinking too much.. "Mmhm." {GASP} "Are you CRYING?" I fiddle with some of my red hair. "--sniffle-- I'm just trying to be strong..for you..but it's not working. I'm a failure..AND I ALWAYS WILL BE!" Tears trickle down my pale face. She squeezes my hand tightly. "It's okay big bro. You're doing your best to keep me safe. It's like you're my father rather than my brother.." Yeah.. I'm the only one who actually TAKES CARE of her.. Well, Mom used to..until Dad started drinking. Then she neglected Loomi..which forced me to take care of her.. {RUMBLE} Her smile is sad, but genuine. Tears fall faster. "Mi, I just want you to know..that everything's going to be alright. Just hang in there..we'll get out of this soon." She nods, biting her lip to keep from crying. "O-Okay.." {FLICKER} I close my eyes. "Goodnight little sister." "Goodnight big brother." We both fall asleep, scared of what abuse tomorrow will have..and the future.. Category:Blog posts